Project Summary/Abstract: Different species often feature distinct communication strategies for the production and perception of acoustic social signals, and a comparative approach to the study of the neural mechanisms underlying acoustic communication can lend insight into general mechanisms of neural function. A more complete understanding of these brain processes is critical for paving the way to novel treatments of the 46 million Americans experiencing a communication disorder, including deficits in speech production and language use resulting from conditions such as stroke-related neural deficits and autism. A major challenge in the study of acoustic communication is the segregation of information between human and nonhuman studies as well as the isolated communities that focus on individual model systems. The Gordon Research Conference on the Neural Mechanisms of Acoustic Communication (NMAC GRC) is a new scientific meeting created to bring together a highly interdisciplinary group of researchers to better understand how the brain encodes and produces acoustic signals. We will leverage the experimental access inherent in laboratory animals to study the cellular mechanisms for acoustic communication from a diversity of organisms, including humans. We anticipate that this conference will help to reveal new principles concerning vocal communication in the hopes of developing a deeper understanding of the disorders that affect these processes. Topics of this inaugural program include vocal development and learning, vocal interactions, auditory specializations, genomics, predictive coding, and cortical mechanisms of vocal production. The 2020 NMAC has three specific aims: 1) To advance acoustic communication research by offering an environment that encourages questions and discussion, challenges current thinking, identifies open questions, and provides opportunities for new collaborations; 2) to create a unique forum for interaction for researchers with different perspectives on acoustic communication; and 3) to promote diversity in acoustic communication research with respect to gender balance, career stage, and representation of underrepresented minorities. Successful completion of these aims will advance acoustic communication research by encouraging new ideas and collaborations, highlighting diversity in the field, and inspiring the next generation of scientists. This should accelerate the pace of discovery and translation to the clinic, consistent with the mission of NIH.